My Sweet My Lovely
by Midnights Flower
Summary: Summary: Future!Klaine. Kurt and Blaine have been blessed with a child and now that Kurt reflects upon the past year and a half he realizes life could not be better than this ever lasting moment. Songfic!


**My Sweet, My Lovely**

** Summary: Future!Klaine. Kurt and Blaine have been blessed with a child and now that Kurt reflects upon the past year and a half he realizes life could not be better than this ever lasting moment. Songfic!**

** A/N I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR MY SWEET MY LOVELY BY PLUMB**

** Also past Mpreg, Flashbacks in bold, and Kurt singing in **_italics __**Bold Italics Unison of Kurt and Blaine**_

Kurt layed next to Blaine whose arms were wrapped his waist very comforting. He couldn't believe his life. Everything had just happened so fast. He was still taking it all in. He looked down at his left hand where is wedding band was placed graciously on his ring finger. He smiled remembering the night of Blaine's proposal.

It was at the NYADA Wintershow case...

** *** December 23, 2016*****

** "Oh my god Rachel where is he?"**

** "Calm down Kurt I'm sure he has a good explanation why he's not in the audience."**

** "Rachel as much as I'd love to believe you he called FIVE MINUTES AGO SAYING HE WAS HERE! I DON'T MIND IF HE MISSES THE SHOW DUE TO AN EMERGENCY BUT HE CAN'T BE LATE ONCE THOSE DOORS CLOSE IF HE TRIES TO WALK IN CARMEN WILL SURELY RIP HIS HEAD OFF. AND I CAN'T LET HER DO THAT!"**

** "Kurt...Kurt listen to me." Rachel said grabbing Kurt's face. "Calm down everything will turn out fine. You'll see." She gave Kurt a peck on the cheek and walked backstage to do a final check on her makeup.**

** "Oh how I hope you're right." Kurt whispered. The lights flickered on and off it was showtime.**

** After the performance Carmen stood infront of the microphone.**

** "Well I think it's safe to say that this an night was one many of you will remember for months to come except for one of you. This day will stay with you forever. Kurt Hummel can you please join me up here on stage." Carmen said. Kurt's body shook he didn't know if it was good or bad thing. He heard that Carmen once announced the removal of one student at a showcase. But she also once revealed at a showcase that she had gotten one of her students into a broadway show.**

** 'Gaga help me.' He prayed walking on stage.**

** " I believe someone has a few words he would like to say to you." She turned to her right side nodding. **

** Then Blaine appeared on stage. He slowly approached Kurt and took one of his hands before kneeling down on one knee.**

** "Kurt you are the love of my life. You are my soul mate. I cannot picture my life without you next to me. So here infront of everyone I have one very important question to ask you." Blaine said before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a velvet box. It popped open revealing a wedding band with the word 'Courage' engraved. "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?"**

** Kurt could hardley breathe. The moment that he had been dreaming of ever since he was a child was here. And it was with Blaine. Kurt started to let out tears.**

** "YES! YES! A MILLION TIMES YES!" Kurt said jumping onto Blaine attaching their lips.**

** **End of Flashback****

Kurt wouldn't trade that moment for anything. The day Blaine proposed to legally bind together would stick with him until the end of times. Like the song they sang at their wedding.

"I will love you until my dying day." Kurt whispered. Kurt started to drift off to sleep when he heard whimpers. He listened closely. They were not coming out of Blaine. The whimpers turned into cries.

Kurt turned to the nightstand. The baby monitor was where the noise was coming from.

'Elizabeth must have woken up.' Kurt thought. Kurt slowly slipped out of Blaine's grasp. He grabbed a pair of silk pajama pants and gave Blaine a kiss on the head before leaving the room. He slowly closed the door careful not to make a sound. He walked across the hallway till he came to another door. He opened it and the cries could be heard clearly.

"Shhh. It's alright sweetheart papa's here." Kurt said calmly approaching the crib. He looked down at the weeping child and the memories came back.

**April 10, 2018**

** Kurt flushed the toilet. It had been the third time that day he had thrown up. And honestly he was getting tired of it.**

** "Kurt are you alright?" Blaine called from behind the door.**

** "Yeah. Just the stomache bug I guess." Kurt said before washing out his mouth.**

** "Kurt you've had that bug for a whole week. I'm worried." Blaine said opening the door. "Maybe we should go to the doctor."**

** "No Blaine please you know how much I hate going to the hospital."**

** "I said doctors not hospital. I just..." Blaine looked into Kurt's eyes. Blaine's eyes were filled with worry for his husbands health. "I just wanna know your ok." Kurt couldn't stand seeing Blaine so fragile.**

** "Fine I'll go." Kurt said defeated once again by Blaine's puppy eyes.**

** "Thank you. Now I'm sorry I can't be there by your side but I need to finalize the recording of the new album. Will you be alright?" Blaine said staring into Kurt's eyes.**

** "Yeah... I'll be fine."**

** "Are you sure. Because maybe I can push back the recording a few hours."**

** "I swear I'll be fine. Besides if you did that we wouldn't be able to see each other tonight. You'd be far to busy."**

** "Alright." Blaine gave Kurt a kiss on the lips. "I'll see you when I get home. I love you."**

** "I love you too Blaine. Have a great day at work." Kurt said closing the door. He and Blaine never said goodbye to each other because they always knew they would come back to each other.**

** Kurt grabbed his coat and walked to a clinic a couple blocks from his and Blaine's apartment. He filled out the paper work and waited for his name to be called. He hoped everything was fine. He couldn't imagine what would happen if they informed him horrible news. He wasn't only worried for himself but also for Blaine. He couldn't leave Blaine. Not now not ever.**

** "Anderson-Hummel." A voice called.**

** Kurt arose and saw a woman looking annoyed at him. She signalled him to follow her and he did.**

** "Alright I don't have all day so what's wrong with you?"**

** "Well recently I have been throwing up alot and I've been feeling weak..."**

** "Oh hell no. No I am not..." The doctor got up in anger and stormed out the room. Kurt was lost he didn't know what he had done to upset her. He got closer to the door listening to the doctor talk to another female doctor.**

** "Lucy no. I will not tolerate it! It is an abomination! It is unnatural! I told everyone in this damn clinic that I dont like those people. I don't like what they are and now what is being done! I will not treat a f.."**

** "LINDA SHUT UP! THAT BOY IN THERE IS ABSOLUTELY NORMAL! YOU ARE SO HEARTLESS! I CAN'T STAND HAVING TO WORK WITH YOU. YOU ARE SUCH A UGH. I MAY BE CATHOLIC BUT I BELIEVE IN LOVE. AND WHOEVER A PERSON LOVES NO MATTER THE GENDER IS FINE. IF WHAT YOU CLAIM ABOUT HIS CONDITION IS TRUE THEN IT IS NOT AN ABOMINATION. IT IS A BEAUTIFUL MIRACLE! YOU KNOW WHAT I'm going to go in there and make sure that boy is fine. But just so you know I am reporting you and if they don't fire your ass. I'll quit and you and I both know this clinic will fail without me." **

** Kurt walked back to the examination tabel. **

** 'What was all that about? Have I done something wrong? Did I catch something far greater than the bug?' While Kurt was lost in thought he didn't hear a new doctor come in.**

** " -Hummel?" Kurt snapped back into reality. The new doctor had tan skin, raven hair, was rather short, and looked rather young. The doctor gave him a nice smile.**

** "Hi I'm Lucy."**

** "Aren't you usually supposed to say Dr. whatever your last name is?"**

** "I am but I choose not to. I'm just an average person just because I went to college and got my medical degree does not make me better than everyone else." Kurt smiled at Lucy. She was different from many other people he had met. "So you've being feeling sick and tired alot recently."**

** "Yes and I just wanna know if I'm alright. My husband..."**

** 'I said husband! I may be in New York but not everyone is accepting.' Kurt said heart racing.**

** "Your husband is worried for you how cute. How long have you two been together?" Lucy said with a bright smile.**

** "Uh we've been together ever since my junior year of high school." Kurt said a tad bit shocked at Lucy's calm reaction. **

** 'Well she did defend me. She doesn't seem so bad.'**

** "Well Kurt would you mind if I asked you a few questions. Just a heads up some are rather uncomfortable to talk about but I have to know."**

** "Okay."**

** "Alright did you eat anything odd today?"**

** "No"**

** "Okay uh..." Lucy started to blush. "This may be stupid but are you and your husband you know sexually active?"**

** "Yes."**

** "Oh god help me get threw this question. Are you on top or bottom? Oh my god how can I a twenty-six year old still freak out a bit at the topic of relations when I've been married for over two years?"**

** "Lucy...Lucy it's fine. And I uhhh I bottom."**

** "Oh my god Linda might be right. -Hummel will you wait here a moment." Lucy ran out and a few minutes later came back with a computer and other pieces of technology. "Can you please lift up your shirt."**

** 'Odd.' Kurt thought but he did as he was told. Lucy squirted a cold liquid on his stomach.**

** " -Hummel have you heard of the Mpreg discovery?" Kurt shook his head he had no idea what that was. "Apparently Murphy discovered a rare gene inside the male body. This gene is rare genetic mutation that allows males to carry children like women."**

** "Why are you telling me this?"**

** "I'm telling you this because you see that thing right there?" Lucy said pointing at a strange blob. Kurt nodded. "That is your baby. Congratulations you're pregnant."**

** "I uhh wow uhh how far along?"**

** "Two months. Would you like pictures?" Kurt nodded. Lucy handed them to Kurt after they were printed. She also handed him a slip of paper. "Here's to get some prenatal vitamins. If you have any questions or want to set an appointment with me or call my number on the paper if by chance they tell you I quit. You're a very lucky man. I hope everything turns out fine."**

** That night Kurt sat on the couch anxiously awaiting Blaine.**

** 'What am I going to say? What is Blaine going to say! What is he going to do?' Kurt was deep in thought he didn't hear Blaine come in.**

** "Kurt?" Kurt turned quickly but got a tad bit dizzy.**

** 'Note to self no fast movements.'**

** "Kurt are you alright? What did the doctor say are you ok?"**

** "Blaine I'm healthy. Well sorta."**

** "What do you mean sorta?"**

** "Blaine...I'm pregnant I know it may be hard to believe but see for yourself." Kurt handed Blaine a sonogram picture. Blaine stared at rhe picture.**

** "Kurt...this is amazing." Blaine said lifting Kurt up spinning him.**

** "Blaine spinning not helping."**

** "Sorry." Blaine said carefully put Kurt down."Can I see it?"**

** "Uh I just did."**

** "No your stomach."**

** "Uh okay." Kurt lifted up his shirt. There was a small bump.**

** "Wow hi baby. I'm your daddy. Well one of them I can't wait to see you."**

** ***end of flashback*****

Kurt picked up the crying infant.

"Shhh sweetheart. You'll be fine. Papa has you."

'Hmm its not the first time I'm in this position.'

*****November 03, 2018*****

** "Kurt are you alright?"**

** "Blaine I'm fine."**

** "Uh to be fair you're being cut open. So you have every right to freak out." Blaine said breathing really fast.**

** "Blaine I think you're the one freaking out. Don't worry everything will be fine."**

** Kurt smiled at Blaine trying to calm him down. **

** The room was soon filled with cries.**

** "Blaine you hear that that's our daughter. It's our daughter." Kurt said tears filling his eyes.**

** "Sir would you like to cut the cord?"**

** "Yes." Blaine cut the cord and watched as the nurses took the baby to clean it. The nurse then handed her to Blaine.**

** Blaine's eyes start to fill with tears. He had never seen such a perfect baby before. She had Kurt's pale skin and his raven curls. She started to open her eyes.**

** 'Oh wow she has Kurt's eyes.' Blaine thought looking down at his daughter. Her eyes were the same as sapphires. Blaine brought her closer to Kurt so he could see her.**

** "Kurt isn't she beautiful."**

** "She sure is. What should we name her?"**

** "Hmm how about Elizabeth like your mother."**

** "I like it. Welcome to the world Elizabeth Anderson-Hummel."**

** ***end of flashback*****

Elizabeth continued to cry. Kurt had tried everything feeding her, burping her, and changing her. Yet she continued to cry.

'Maybe she's tired.' Kurt thought. He remembered when he was young his mother singing to him when he had nightmares to calm him down. He remembered the song and started to sing to Elizabeth.

_I tiptoe_

_Hush hush..._

_Pitter pat_

_Goes my heart..._

_Your beauty_

_Your innocence_

_Joy is found_

_With every kiss_

_My sweet, my lovely_

_My sweet, my lovely_

_So sweet, so lovely_

_Close your eyes_

_Close your eyes_

_Close your eyes_

_Close your eyes_

_I stare into_

_The bluest eyes_

_Time stands still in_

_Your smile_

_You weren't there_

_And now you're here_

_I dreamed of you_

_But I never know how...sweet and lovely_

Kurt had always dream of having a child and here she was. Elizabeth's cries started to die down wimpers. Kurt heard the door slowly open he turned and saw Blaine.

"What are you doing up?" Kurt whispered.

"I woke up when you got up to tend to Elizabeth. I thought you needed help."

"It's all fine you can go to bed."

"I'd rather stick around and sing to Elizabeth." Kurt smiled as he carefully placed Elizabeth back into her crib. Blaine and Kurt admired their daughter as they sang to her. Lulling her back into dream world.

_**My sweet, my lovely**_

_**So sweet, so lovely**_

_**Close your eyes**_

_**Close your eyes**_

_**Close your eyes**_

_**Close your eyes**_

_**My sweet, my lovely**_

_**My sweet, my lovely**_

_**So sweet, so lovely**_

_**Close your eyes**_

_**Close your eyes**_

_**Close your eyes**_

_**Close your eyes**_

Elizabeth was now peacefully asleep.

"Come on lets go back to bed." Blaine said grabbing Kurt's hand pulling him gently out of the infants room. Blaine and Kurt layed back down on their bed. Blaine was back asleep in a matter of minutes. Kurt could feel sleep consume him.

Before he was pulled into slumber. He smiled to himself cuddling into Blaine's chest.

'Yup I wouldn't trade this for anything.'

** Wow I'm tired I will probably upload the next chapter to If I Had You tomorrow. Until Next Time luv ya,**

** Midnights Flower**


End file.
